Insomnie
by Mayils
Summary: OS HGRW. Une nuit d'été, Hermione n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle pense à tout ce que Ron et elle ont vécu.


Encore une fic du point de vue de quelqu'un, mais cette fois-ci, c'est celui d'Hermione ! Je ne suis pas sûre de bien avoir retranscrit ce qu'elle pourrait penser, mais bon, c'est assez court alors que ça ne vous empeche pas de lire ! lol

Bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas les reviews !)

* * *

Ca fait maintenant une demi-heure que j'observe le plafond. J'arrive même à voir toutes les fissures, grâce aux rayons de lune qui traversent le rideau. Ron, à côté de moi, ronfle doucement. Certaines femmes ne supportent pas les ronflements de leur conjoint, mais moi j'aime bien, c'est assez apaisant, ça me berce et en général ça m'endort, enfin pas vraiment en ce moment. Et puis, au moins je sais que Ron respire, qu'il est vivant.

Depuis la dernière bataille contre les forces du Mal au beau milieu de notre dernière année à Poudlard, depuis celle où Voldemort a été anéanti, je n'ai plus qu'une peur, celle que Ron meure. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, j'ai cette crainte depuis que j'ai compris que notre vie aux côtés d'Harry ne serait jamais calme et sans danger. Bref, ce jour-là, c'était en janvier, il y a maintenant un an et demi, Ron et moi étions sur le champ de bataille à Poudlard. On venait tous les deux de se débarrasser de Lucius Malefoy, alors qu'Harry affrontait Voldemort pour la dernière fois. Mais cette Bellatrix a envoyé à Ron le sortilège mortel, celui que je redoutais d'entendre : l'Avada Kedavra. Cette lâche l'a lancé alors que Ron était de dos, elle n'a même pas eu le courage de le tuer en le regardant dans les yeux. J'ai vu l'éblouissante lumière verte et ensuite Ron tomber sur le dos. Même pas un cri, rien.

J'ai eu le réflexe de la stupéfixer. Je lui aurais bien lancé le sortilège mortel, mais mon instinct de vengeance m'a dicté de la laisser comme ça pour après la torturer comme elle le méritait.

Je me suis jetée à côté de Ron. J'étais complètement déboussolée, impuissante.

J'avais très bien entendu le sort prononcé par Bellatrix, je savais très bien que personne ne pouvait y survivre, même pas Ron, mais j'ai refusé d'y croire. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver à Ron, pas maintenant. On venait de s'avouer notre amour la semaine d'avant, un amour qui datait depuis des années. La vie ne pouvait pas nous séparer comme ça. On avait mis tellement de temps à construire quelque chose tous les deux, quelque chose de tellement fort, ça ne pouvait pas être détruit en deux mots, _Avada Kedavra._

J'ai posé ma main tremblante sur son cœur. Je n'ai rien senti. Rien du tout. Pas même un infime battement ou une vibration, aussi petite soit elle. Le vide complet. Un peu comme celui qui a envahi mon corps et mon cœur. Là, j'ai bien été obligé d'admettre que l'homme de ma vie n'était plus.

Et j'ai pleuré. Longtemps. Tellement longtemps. Je n'attendais qu'une chose : qu'on me tue aussi. Je ne voulais plus vivre. D'ailleurs je me demandais comment j'y arrivais alors qu'on venait de m'arracher ma moitié. Je me demandais comment la terre pouvait continuer à tourner alors que mon monde venait de s'écrouler. J'étais persuadé qu'un Mangemort allait bientôt me voir, là sans défense, et me tuer, mais il n'y a rien eu. J'avais toujours pensé que, devant la mort, je me défendrai, que je ne me laisserai jamais tuer aussi facilement, mais dans ce cas de figure, j'aurais très bien pu me tuer moi-même.

J'ai tourné la tête pour regarder, à travers mes larmes, le champ de bataille. Plus personne, juste des corps de Mangemorts et de membres de l'Ordre. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi les survivants nous avaient laissé là Ron et moi ? Après tout, je m'en fichais. Peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer, Ron était mort et rien ne pourrait le changer. Même tuer Bellatrix ne m'intéressait plus.

Soudain, un grand bruit d'inspiration retentit, comme si quelqu'un ressortait de l'eau pour reprendre sa respiration. Je regardai autour de moi, ne voyant toujours rien. Je baissai les yeux vers Ron. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent très vite. Mon cœur se remplit de chaleur et je compris que Ron était vivant.

- Hermione…

- Ron ! Ne parle pas, je vais trouver de l'aide, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Non, reste avec moi, me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il essaya de se relever, mais ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester ici, je fis léviter le corps de Ron jusqu'à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, malgré ses protestations.

Madame Pomfresh se jeta sur nous, à peine entrés dans l'infirmerie. Elle soignait Ron alors que le professeur McGonagall insistait pour que je reste couchée, m'empêchant de savoir s'il allait bien, quand je pourrais le voir et pourquoi il s'était réveillé alors que j'avais très bien senti que son cœur ne battait plus.

Pour ce dernier point, McGonagall m'expliqua tout pour me faire patienter. Harry avait déjà vaincu Voldemort, au péril de sa vie malheureusement, au moment où Bellatrix avait jeté le sort mortel sur Ron. Et du moment que Voldemort était complètement et pour toujours mort, les trois sortilèges Impardonnables n'avaient plus l'effet de base. Ainsi, Ron était resté mort quelques minutes, puis son cœur s'était remis à battre. Bien sûr ça l'avait secoué physiquement, mais il n'était plus en danger.

C'est pour ça que depuis ce jour, tous les soirs, je m'endors la tête ou la main contre le cœur de Ron. Je sais bien que c'est ridicule, mais je veux m'assurer qu'il vit. Plus jamais, je ne veux ressentir ce vide, cette peine, cette solitude que j'ai ressentit à ce moment, le plus horrible de toute ma vie.

Si je continue à remuer comme ça, je vais réveiller Ron. Je décide de me lever. Ca ne va pas être une mince affaire : il a ses deux bras autour de ma taille et mon pied gauche est emprisonné entre ses mollets.

C'est tout à fait nous ça ! Depuis qu'on a aménagé ensemble, on n'arrive plus à dormir sans avoir les doigts entremêlés ou sans être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On rit souvent de notre stupidité et de notre côté fleur bleue, mais on est trop habitué à ça pour changer !

J'arrive enfin à me "libérer" de son étreinte. Je marche jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte. Le vent d'été fait voler le rideau de voile. Le ciel est clair, pleins d'étoiles. Je sais qu'Harry, Dumbledore, Hagrid et tous nos amis morts au combat en font partie. Je sais qu'ils veillent tous sur nous, les survivants. Ils me manquent tant. On a perdu presque tous nos amis dans cette guerre. Enfin, je dois au moins m'estimer heureuse d'avoir encore mes parents, la famille Weasley au grand complet, et surtout Ron.

Je ne peux même pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Je ne suis pas du genre à croire au destin et à toutes ces choses ; pour moi, ce sont nos choix qui nous définissent, mais je pense quand même que Ron et moi allions nous rencontrer d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était écrit. Je suis simplement contente qu'on se soit rencontré tôt. Je le connais par cœur maintenant. Je peux savoir tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête, juste en regardant ses yeux. Ses yeux… Je m'y perds très souvent. Et son regard d'un bleu profond me transperce à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur moi. Je sais que lui aussi me connaît parfaitement. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il sait toujours quand me réconforter, quand me dire qu'il m'aime. Et il sait toujours quels mots me mettront le plus en colère pendant nos disputes, et les utilise à merveille, toujours au bon moment…

Je m'approche de la commode et prends un cadre dans mes mains. Sur la photo, il y a Ron et moi, nous embrassant, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Comportement assez inattendu de ma part, moi la préfète en chef. Mais je m'étais bien assurée que personne n'était là. Enfin pas assez, puisque Ginny avait réussi à prendre la photo. Elle voulait graver cette image dans sa mémoire, disait-elle, une image qu'elle attendait de voir depuis trop longtemps. C'était le jour où Ron m'avait pris à part, les oreilles tellement rouges qu'elles disparaissaient dans sa chevelure flamboyante, et qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas mourir sans m'avoir avoué son amour. Il avait dit ça si vite que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir compris – et puis je ne voulais pas me faire une fausse joie -. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai su que j'avais bien entendu. Ron avait alors joué le tout pour le tout – ou bien, il avait lu dans mes yeux que moi aussi je l'aimais –, avait pris mon visage dans ses grandes mains et m'avait doucement embrassé. C'est ce baiser qu'on voit sur la photo. Notre premier baiser. Finalement je suis contente que Ginny ait immortalisé ce moment, je peux me rappeler le bonheur qui m'avait envahi… Enfin j'ai un autre moyen pour ressentir ce même bonheur, il suffit simplement que Ron m'embrasse ou qu'il me prenne simplement dans ses bras. Quand je pense qu'une semaine après, j'ai failli ne plus jamais être heureuse…

Si j'avais su, en allant à Poudlard, que je trouverais l'amour en quelqu'un comme Ron, je suis sûre que j'aurais éclaté de rire. Ron est aux antipodes du prince charmant de mes rêves d'enfant. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, j'imaginais mon mari comme quelqu'un qui travaillerait avec moi à la bibliothèque sans jamais me déranger pour un oui ou pour un non, ne me couperait jamais la parole, serait toujours d'accord avec moi, ne ferait jamais de choses dangereuses, réfléchirait toujours avant d'agir… Bref, quelqu'un d'affreusement ennuyeux, un Percy en quelque sorte ! Hum… il faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire ça de mon futur beau frère !

Je repose la photo et viens m'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil à côté du lit. D'ici, je peux observer Ron qui dort. Je fais ça assez souvent. J'aime le voir comme ça, si serein, si paisible. Son ventre musclé, découvert par son T-shirt des Canon de Chudley qui a remonté sur sa poitrine pendant la nuit, se soulève et se baisse lentement. Son visage, entouré de sa chevelure cuivrée, est calme. Il est tellement beau. J'avais remarqué sa beauté dès que j'étais entrée dans son wagon lors de notre premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, à la recherche de Trévor le crapaud de Neville – quand je pense que c'est un crapaud qui est à l'origine de notre rencontre ! -, mais j'étais trop fière pour l'admettre. Et puis, je n'étais pas là pour me disperser et m'amouracher du premier venu - je ne me doutais même pas que je me ferais des amis -. Sauf que Ron n'était pas un simple béguin d'adolescente…

J'ai tout fait pourtant pour ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui ! Pendant nos trois premières années à Poudlard, ça n'avait pas été très difficile, dans la mesure où on avait même du mal à se considérer comme des amis. Bien sûr, on s'appréciait, mais on évitait de le montrer, et on s'intéressait plus à notre amitié avec Harry, plutôt qu'à la nôtre.

Enfin, Ron montrait déjà qu'il voulait me protéger. Je me rappelle encore du jour où il s'était emporté contre Malefoy qui m'avait traité de Sang de Bourbe. Sur le coup, j'avais trouvé ça stupide, surtout qu'à cause de son manque de retenu il s'était retrouvé à cracher des limaces pendant un long moment, puis finalement j'avais trouvé ce geste d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Ron n'a jamais laissé quelqu'un m'insulter ou insulter sa famille. Il se fiche qu'on s'en prenne à lui, même si cela le rend encore moins sûr de lui qu'il ne l'est déjà, mais il ne supporte pas qu'on touche à ceux qu'il aime.

Notre amour l'un pour l'autre a réellement pris forme en quatrième année. Au début de l'année, j'ai commencé à prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour lui. Ca m'a fait une peur incroyable et j'ai essayé de trouver un moyen d'oublier mon amour pour lui. Et là, Viktor est arrivé.

J'ai de suite pensé que ce serait lui qui me ferait oublier Ron. Bien sûr je savais que je ne tomberais pas amoureuse de lui, mais il m'a fait une proposition qui ressemblait bien à une déclaration d'amour. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'éprouvais la même chose, mais je ne le repoussais pas non plus.

Alors que je pensais que mes sentiments pour Ron étaient redevenus purement amicaux, il y eut le bal de Noël. Viktor m'avais demandé d'y aller avec lui, j'avais naturellement accepté. Tout allait très bien, sauf que Ron a commencé à me demander sans cesse avec qui j'y allais et si je ne voulais pas plutôt y aller avec lui. J'ai dû me battre contre toutes les cellules de mon corps pour refuser !

De toute façon, je savais bien qu'il faisait ça car il n'avait personne d'autre, pas la peine de me faire de fausses idées ! Sauf que son attitude le soir du bal était tout à fait excessive pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas amoureux. Je l'ai observé pendant la soirée. Il nous regardait d'un œil noir. Je n'avais vu ce regard dans ses yeux que quand il regardait Malefoy. Je crois qu'il se serait jeté sur Viktor si ça n'avait pas engendré un énorme scandale.

On s'est disputé très violemment après ça, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je lui ai reproché de ne pas m'avoir invité avant, quand c'était encore le moment.

Je sais que je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal ce soir là. Non seulement je n'y suis pas allée avec lui, mais en plus, j'y suis allée avec Viktor Krum ! Lui, l'un des plus grands espoirs du Quidditch de l'époque, alors que Ron s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'insignifiant et pauvre !

Mais comme je voulais lui montrer qu'il était loin d'être tout ça. J'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il était quelqu'un de génial, lorsqu'il était en froid avec Harry. Mais il a toujours refusé de voir cette vérité en face. Je sais que depuis notre quatrième année Ron a pris confiance en lui, mais il continue à se sous estimer. Je n'oublierai jamais comment il s'était trouvé un emploi au Ministère, de suite après nos ASPICS. Je lui avais dit de prendre son temps et de faire les études qui lui plairaient. Ses parents lui disaient la même chose. Mais Ron s'est entêté et a pris le premier poste qu'on lui a proposé. George m'avait confié qu'il faisait ça pour mettre de côté le plus d'argent possible, afin que moi, je puisse prendre mon temps dans mes études et qu'on ne manque de rien tous les deux. J'en avais parlé à Ron, mais il a nié, prétendant aimer ce qu'il faisait au Ministère. Je lui ai expliqué que pour l'argent, mes parents pouvaient nous aider au début, le temps que l'un de nous soit diplômé et ait un emploi stable. Il m'a simplement répondu qu'il voulait que je puisse compter sur lui, et que de toute façon, sans moi, il n'aurait jamais réussi à Poudlard, alors que ce n'était pas la peine de tenter des études supérieures. J'ai hésité entre lui crier dessus et me mettre à pleurer pour ces paroles si humbles et généreuses. Enfin, pour son travail ça s'est vite arrangé, puisque, grâce à ces connaissances incroyables sur le Quidditch, il a obtenu deux mois plus tard un des meilleurs postes de ce département au Ministère. Il a tenu à dépenser entièrement ses trois premiers mois de salaire dans l'achat d'un appartement à Londres plus grand et mieux placé que notre précédent. Maintenant c'est moi qui ai honte : il m'offre tout ce dont j'ai besoin et moi je n'ai rien à lui donner, à part mon amour éternel. Mais il me dit que j'ai déjà fait tellement pour lui, qu'on est quitte maintenant ! De toute façon, j'aurais bientôt fini ma thèse pour rentrer au département des Mystères, et là je pourrais tout lui rembourser, qu'il le veuille ou non !

Tiens, il fait déjà jour ! Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu ! C'est toujours comme ça quand je regarde Ron, j'oublie le temps qui passe.

Il commence à s'agiter et à s'étirer, toujours les yeux clos. Il les ouvre enfin, et c'est moi qui ai droit à son premier regard de la journée !

- Hum…Ca fait longtemps que tu ne dors plus ? me demande-t-il

- Je ne sais plus…

Je viens me coucher à côté de lui dans les draps encore remplis de sa chaleur et l'embrasse.

Je sais que je serai heureuse toute ma vie avec lui. Mon âme sœur, mon amour…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, et s'il vous plait, mettez moi une review, ça serait sympa ! encore merci ! 


End file.
